More than a Pretty Face
by Psycho Yuffie
Summary: Alternate universe fan fiction where Randou was much more severely burned. All identifiable characteristics were burned off, including those that indicated sex. Randou wakes up this time as a full female.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Accident**

* * *

_I'm willing to accept that things happened on that day that were out everyone's control. The name's Masashi Randou and I was a renowned martial artist!_

_I remember on that day, I had just flattened the Hokkaido Tournament. I could still hear the announcer exclaiming that I was the winner. I won mercilessly, but…it wasn't like I was a monster. I just didn't yet know the meaning of true sportsmanship. I suppose that's why fate cast me into this situation. _

_We were on our way back home after the tournament…_

* * *

A public bus putted down the street, belching out black smoke as it went. Inside, everyone was anxious and there was no doubt why. In the back of the bus, four male teenagers were talking and laughing loudly and obnoxiously. 

The leader of the said group was named Masashi Randou. He had spiky dark hair and he had a leer stuck in his face. Even though he was known and feared, he was oddly short for his age.

Randou was laughing loudly. "Hokkaido Tournament? Yeah, right!" He looked at the other three and rubbed his nose. "That was just too easy, you know? The National Tournament will be nothing at this rate!"

One of the three lackeys had slicked very old-fashioned blonde hair. His name was Kinoshita Takahiro. "You were awesome, Randou! No one can beat you, can they?"

Bravely, an old woman asked, "Could you please keep it down a bit?"

Takahiro called, "Shut it, grandma! Can't you see we're talking?" Leaning back, he let out a hearty laugh. "We're so damn sorry, aren't we, boys?!"

Two others laughed at that. There was a big one with short black hair with sideburns and a square jaw. His name was Tamura Sayouji. The other was a blonde young man with long hair that parted down the middle. His name was Endou Takuya.

Randou, was about to laugh with them when he noticed a girl a few seats from the front. She had shoulder-length black hair and a beautiful face. This girl was a year younger than Randou.

Gasping, Randou stopped himself. "R-Rina-chan!" Then he bopped the three on the head. "Knock it off! Stop bothering others, dammit!"

The three of them cower, rubbing their heads. "R-Randou?!"

"Shuddap and stop whining already!"

_Her name is Kurimi Rina. She's a freshman in the school I go to. Sometimes we end up riding the same bus._

_Arrrgh! She saw me being an idiot again!_

It wasn't long that Randou found himself on a nearly disserted bus. Pulling out a photo of Rina, Randou sighed, "I'll show you that I can be a good man, Rina-chan! Yes!"

He leaned back in the seat and put the photo into his pocket. _But she seems like a serious girl. I wonder if my one-sided love will ever go anywhere. No way! _

_My problem is that I'm surrounded by idiots and then I find myself acting like them. I hate guys like them…_

Suddenly, he felt himself being tossed to the side of the seat. Looking out a window, he immediately saw what had happened. Some idiot had accidentally drifted into the wrong lane and the bus had to swerve to avoid it. Just when Randou was about to exclaim obscenities, he felt a strange sensation. It felt like the bus was flying—and it was?! No! It was falling from a cliff-side!

"Holy mother—"

* * *

_Nothing. I don't remember anything after that._

_Where am I now?_

_I feel…different…_

_If I could just…open my eyes._

* * *

It burned. The first time Randou opened his eyes after that. The light. It hurt. Like he hadn't used his eyes in a long time or something. Sitting up, he groaned. Something was strange. He wasn't sure what, but it didn't feel right. His body… 

"Oh, wow! So you're finally awake!"

Randou jumped and he looked over to the source of the voice to find a middle-aged man with messy long black hair. His intense eyes were fixed upon Randou and Randou was sure he detected a bit of insanity behind them. He wore glasses and a long white lab coat. The doctor snapped a chart closed and walked over.

"After a year, I was worried you'd never wake up." He said.

Randou blinked a bit and then it sunk in. "A year?!"

But it wasn't his voice that came out. It was high and girly sounding. He was anything but girly.

"Yes, unfortunately, you were in an accident. After they stabilized you at the hospital, they sent you to my clinic for intensive reconstructive surgeries. I'm Dr. Manabe, by the way."

"Re… Reconstructive surgeries?!"

"It seems this is a bit much for you to take in all at once, but bear with me."

Randou had nothing to say to that. He wanted answers and it seemed like this doctor was the only one who had them. Putting his own mental health aside, Randou simply replied, "Please…tell me."

Pushing up his glasses, the doctor continued, "When they brought you here, you were burned beyond recognition. All they found was this picture of you." He held up the treasured photo of Rina, except now the photo was singed and the corners have been burned away. "I was able to fully restore your face and identity based on this."

His eyes widening, he grabbed the photo. "This… This isn't me!"

"It…isn't?"

"No! Why would I carry a photo of myself around?!"

"Hmm… I wonder."

Holding out his hand, Randou demanded, "Give me a mirror."

"Mirror? Why?"

"Give me a mirror!"

Dr. Manabe walked over to his instrument cabinet and pulled out a mirror that he must use for surgeries out of a drawer and then gave it to Randou.

Snatching the mirror, Randou looked at himself. He found Rina's face staring back at him, except she now had brown hair instead of black.

"My hair… My face! It's Rina-chan's!!"

"Your hair? Oh! I suppose it was bleached from the scarring."

Randou grabbed the doctor and shook him. "Couldn't you tell I was a man?!"

"What do you mean?"

"My…manhood!"

"Oh! No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You had no identifying characteristics at all! You were badly burned. Even gender-identifying things were gone."

Looking as if the apocalypse was near, Randou echoed, "Gone?!"

"Gone."

"You mean it's…"

"Gone."

Randou went pale. "This…can't be happening…" Sitting up, he stared at the doctor. "Wait… I lost my manhood and you thought I was a girl. Which means…"

"You hadn't noticed yet?"

Looking down, he finally noticed two lumps on his chest. _Breasts?! No way! Wait…_ He put a cautious hand down under the blanket and found what he feared. "I'm… I… I'm a woman!!"

Dr. Manabe pranced as he sang, "Isn't it beautiful!"

Randou thundered his…or her…fist against the doctor's face, sending him into a cabinet. "You bastard!! Stop acting happy about this!"

Once again, Randou looked down and then squeezed his breasts a bit and then sighed. "I have…boobs and… Wait… These are fake, right?"

Standing up again, Dr. Manabe cleared his throat. "Well, no. I used real hormones to, what I thought at the time, regrow your breasts. Real is better than fake, right?"

"These and…that… And…this face…" Randou glared at him. "Turn me…back! Now!"

"Umm… I can't."

"Why?!"

"I don't have a picture of you to remake your face. And when it comes to the others, I could flatten your chest, but you'll never have a functioning 'manhood' ever again."

Randou shook with anger. "I…can't believe this!"

"Are you blaming me? Someone without a real photo and without even gender to rely on?"

Looking at him, Randou's face softened and he admitted, "Well, no. I suppose you're not to blame. You were just doing what you thought would make me happy at the time."

Happily, Dr. Manabe pranced over and hugged Randou. "Oh, Kimiko-chan! You've made me so happy!"

"Ki…Kimiko?!" Randou's eyebrow twitched and the pushed the crazy doctor away. "My name is Randou! And get me some damn clothes!"

"But we agreed on that name when you were in your coma!"

"Don't associate your dementia with reality!!"

A bit later, Randou was standing in front of a body mirror. He, or she, was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt that exposed his shoulders. He was also wearing a white skirt. As he looked at the reflection that had Rina's face, he blushed a bit as if she was really standing there.

Snapping out of it, Randou screamed, "Don't you have anything normal for me to a wear?!"

"That is normal for a cute girl to wear."

"I'm not a cute girl!"

"Your reflection says otherwise."

Looking back into the mirror, Randou knew he couldn't argue that, but it still made him angry. "Look, I'll go back to my house and grab a picture of myself and then you can get back to work."

"And ruin my greatest creation?! I refuse!"

"You bastard… You did this, you fix it!"

"I told you… Even if I did, you could never live like a normal guy."

"But… Like this… I look just like the girl I love!"

Taken aback, the doctor admitted, "Oh, I see where that may be a problem."

"You think?!"

"Well, I grant you that is a problem, but you becoming a guy again is also a problem."

"You!! I…" Randou looked down and realized what he was talking about. "Even if I get back my old face and everything, I'd never be able to live like a real guy…" Closing his eyes tightly, he asked, "What else can I do, though?"

"A second option would be to bring me an equally beautiful face. It's really completely up to you, though. Live life as half-a-man or live as a beautiful woman."

Randou looked down at his body. Half-a-man or a beautiful woman? Does it really come down to that? As he walked over to the elevator, Randou muttered to himself, "What…bullshit."

The doctor held out a hand and said, "Wait a minute! You said you were a guy, but you never mentioned your real name."

Turning around, Randou introduced himself, "My name is Masashi Randou, third year at Seika High School."

"That's strange… That's the name of the boy that died in the bus fall with you."

"That can't be! I'm right here!"

"In the bus accident, five people were injured and one person died. Just like you, the deceased had no identification. The family was sure is was you, Randou."

Rushing over, Randou pushed the button for the elevator and pointed back at Dr. Manabe. "I'm going to have to go through some hell to make them believe it's me, but I will! I'm going home to get a picture of myself and then I'll be back!"

"Are you going to consider what I said before?" Manabe asked and pushed up his glasses, they shine ominously as he does.

* * *

As Randou walked down the familiar streets toward his house, he did give the crazy doctor some credit. What he was saying made a lot of sense. He could never go back to being a full male, so why not just manage as a girl? After all, his…body wasn't that bad. 

_What was he thinking?!_

_Better yet… Have I really been thought to have been dead for a year?! What could that possibly mean?_

He shook his head as he rounded the corner and came on to the block where his house was. Hopefully no one was home. He'd just sneak in and… It's gone?!

Running over, he gaped at the houseless ground. There was a sign up that read, "Vacant Land."

Panicked, Randou asked a woman walking by, "W-What happened to the house here?"

The woman looked at the empty lot and sadness washed over her face. "The married couple that lived here moved away last year. Their son died in a horrible accident. Neither of them were the same after. They left quickly after because the memories were too much for them."

"You… You're kidding…" Jumping to his feet, Randou cried, "Where did they move?!"

"I… I don't know!"

Randou looked back to the lot and collapsed to his knees. "I… I never knew they cared so much…" He felt something wet drop on to his hand and he noticed something dripping on to the sidewalk. He sat up and touched his cheeks, they were wet, too. He was crying? He hasn't cried in ages! What the heck?! But still… His parents were gone. He could care less about the picture.

_Where can I go…? My parents are gone and I have no way of finding them. Even if I did, with this body and face… They…would never believe I'm me._

_Nowhere to go…_

_No family…_

_No friends…_

_This is worse than being orphaned._

Randou didn't even realize that his feet were walking on their own. He had walked into a shopping district. He did finally realize where he was, a moment too late. It struck him. He looked just like Rina! Rina lived in this neighborhood. _I need to get out of here before someone mistakenly recognizes me—or worse, I get caught by the real…thing!_ Just as he was going to turn to run away, he saw her. Rina was looking right at him._No!_

Rina stepped forward a bit, in shock. Suddenly, she rushed forward and hugged Randou. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! You came back!"

"Eh…? Eh? Eh?! Onee-chan…?" Randou mumbled in disbelief.

Before Randou even had a clue about what was going on, he found himself in Rina's home. Her parents were swooning over Randou.

"I'm so glad you came home, Yuna-chan!" Her mother said as she squished Randou in her arms.

Rina's father glared down at Randou. _Does…he know?_ "Yuna…don't you…" He grabbed Randou suddenly and lifted him right off his feet. "Realize how much you made Mama and Papa worry?!"

Futilely, Randou attempted to say, "I… I… Well, this is… This…"

Rina, smiling, said, "I was so surprised! I couldn't believe my eyes at first. I almost didn't even see her, too!"

Rina's mother stepped forward and took Randou's hands into hers. "Since you ran away in the winter of your third year of middle school, we've been so worried! We were scared you had gotten yourself into some kind of trouble."

_This is bad… Really bad! _Stepping back, Randou waved his hands in front of him. "Th-The truth is that I don't really remember—"

Rina's father scooped Randou into a hug. "So that's it! You couldn't come back because you had amnesia!"

Her mother was kneeled over in tears. "So that's it! How sad that this would happen to you…" She stood up and said, "If only…we took the time to understand how you felt, none of this would have ever happened."

Walking over, Rina handed Randou a picture album. "Here. Maybe this will help your memory, Onee-chan."

Randou looked down at the pictures in the album. His eyes widened with the pictures of Rina and another girl who looked identical to her. "Whoa! Two Rina's?!"

_So this sister business is because…_

"Is… Is it something like twins?" Randou guessed.

Rina leaned forward with her eyes sparkling. "Oh! So you've remembered then, Yuna?"

_W-What? This just can't be happening!_

* * *

But it was and Randou found himself in Yuna's bedroom. He was sitting on her bed in thought. _This can't be okay. No matter how you look at it, it's wrong! Staying here would mean I would have to become Kurimi Yuna. I couldn't really become Rina's twin sister, could I? No way! We're nothing alike!_

_Wait a minute. If I stay here, that would mean I could be with Rina-chan everyday!_

Grabbing his head, he shook in confusion. _No, no! That's not okay! It never would be okay!_

He stood up and gazed into a mirror. "But no matter how I look at myself, I look just like Rina-chan." Sitting down, he touched his slender, feminine legs. "Because I was in a coma for a year, my body has slimmed down a lot." He touched his chest and blushed. "I even got a chest from those hormones, thanks to that crazy doctor." He sighed, deeply conflicted. "But if it's with Rina-chan…"

The bedroom door creaked open and Rina called in, "Onee-chan?"

Rina walked in dressed in her pajamas and bearing a pillow. "Yuna, could we sleep together tonight?"

Randou stepped back, shocked and turned blue. "Sl… Sleep?! WHAT?! No, no, no!" He waved his hands quickly in front of himself. "There's just no way!" _What's with this girl? Do girls normally do these kinds of things?_

Looking down, Rina explained, "I…I really am just afraid that if I fall asleep, you'll disappear or I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream. I'm…scared, Yuna…"

"Y-Y-You… Don't worry!! I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Randou tried his best to be convincing, but something tells him he failed. "Just go back to your room and go to sleep, okay?"

"O…Okay." Rina mumbled, disappointed.

Randou quickly closed the door and panted with his face as a deep crimson._Getting this worked up… I… I just have never have been that comfortable with a girl before…_

_Arrgh!!_

_I can't believe this happening!_

_Even though I am a girl now, I just…can't do something like that… Baby steps!_

* * *

The next morning, Randou—or Yuna—went back to Dr. Manabe's clinic. The crazy doctor chuckled out loud and said, "You were right about one thing: you are both girls, so it's not like it's a big deal anymore." 

A dark aura came off Randou after that comment and he said darkly, "That's not the point! It's the principle! As a man, I could never sleep with a woman so casually!"

Holding up a finger, Dr. Manabe rebutted, "That logic is flawed, but understandable." Putting his hands on his hips, he revealed, "Remember, you are a woman now, not a man."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I used to be a man!" Sitting down on a cot, Randou continued, "That isn't even half the problem, though. It's this whole situation! Like this morning…"

* * *

Earlier that morning, Randou was sitting at the desk in Yuna's bedroom when Rina's parents came in to talk to him. Randou was caught off-guard by the sudden intrusion, but he smiled to them regardless. 

The father asked, "How are you? Feeling better now?"

Randou sweated a bit. "Well… Just…"

He continued anyway, "It's terrible, I know. You lost your memory, but…"

"Could you try to be a bit nicer to Rina-chan?" The mother asked. "She…has had a troubling two years, after you left."

_What's all this about now?_

She walked over and draped an arm around Randou gently. "You see, you two used to be close. You did everything together. You liked the same foods, music, movies…"

Rina's father was suddenly on the other side of Randou. "But when it comes to closeness, your mama and I won't lose to anyone!"

Squealing, Rina's mother blushed. "Ohhh… Daddy, what are you saying!"

Randou's eyebrow twitched as he watched the two. _What's up with these people?!_

Clearing his throat, the father continued, "But when it came to choosing a high school…everything changed." Randou blinked, looking taken aback. "We were sure that you would go to the same high school as Rina, as was she; however, you said you wanted to become a beautician.

"One day, we were arguing about it, once again. Back then we had no idea how resolved you were… You said, 'How come Rina can choose what school she wants to go to, but I can't?! I know why! You love her more than me, is that it? Is she prettier?!" Closing his eyes, he looked sad. "The next morning, you ran away from home."

He looked at a shocked Randou and furthered, "You see, Rina blamed herself. She thought that it was her fault that we weren't letting you become a beautician."

Her mother stepped forward. "She's really a sweet girl… This whole time she has been praying for your safe return."

Randou's eyes snapped wide. _Then last night when she came to me…_ He picked up a picture frame of Yuna and Rina and sighed. _If I go back to my old self or choose the face of another girl, then… Yuna will disappear from Rina's life again. _

_That makes me sound like a monster. Perhaps…I am one after all._

* * *

Back in the present, Dr. Manabe adjusted his glasses. "So this whole being a woman thing ends up working in your favor after all." 

Glaring up at him, Randou asked, "How do you figure?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you were still a guy, this plan would never work! Because you're a girl, you can easily do things that guys could never do. You can act like a normal girl and no one would ever be the wiser."

As Randou looked down in thought, Dr. Manabe's glasses shined-over menacingly.

* * *

After his visit to Dr. Manabe, Randou wandered the streets of the neighborhood. He kicked a stone and sighed. "The more I think of it, the less likely it seems like I'll ever be a normal guy again." He looked down at hands. "I'm…even acting different from before, aren't I? Is it because I'm not around those idiots or…" 

He shook his head and nodded. _Alright, then! It's settled. From now on, I am Kurimi Yuna!_

_That doesn't mean, though, that I should abandon my search for a picture of—huh?!_

_Wait! Of course! The school! Why have I been so stupid?! There's gotta be a picture in school somewhere!_ Not wasting another second, Randou sprinted off in the direction of the school.

As Randou walked down the halls, he rubbed the back of his head and thought, _Where should I start looking?_

"Ah!" A blonde girl nearby with shoulder-length hair gasped.

"It's her!" Another girl with dark long hair announced.

The two of them approached a surprised Randou and the blonde one exclaimed, "Wow! Amazing! She really is the splitting image, isn't she?"

"No doubt! You must be Rina-chan's twin sister, right?" The dark-haired girl agreed.

The blonde girl giggled. "She told us all about you already."

"Now… Now, wait just a—" Randou said futilely, but it was already too late.

Girls came out of all directions and crowded around Randou. "Wow! Yay!"

"Amazing!"

"I can't tell them apart!"

"You came back! Do you know how happy Rina-chan is?"

Randou heard from behind him, "Onee-chan? What're you up to?" It was Rina. _Oh, no! This was the thing I wanted to avoid!_

"I…uh…was just having a look at your school, that's all. It's really nice, huh? I was thinking of maybe coming here." He laughed a bit. _What the hell am I getting myself into?! I'm digging a deeper hole here!!_

Suddenly, Rina grabbed Randou's arm and squeezed it to her chest. "Really?! That's wonderful news!"

Randou blushed deeply. _My… My elbow is against her chest… So soft… Warm…_

The blonde girl gasped, "Wow! Identical twins! How cute!"

"Yeah, but Yuna is just a bit taller."

The dark haired girl laughed. "If Yuna really transfers, this place will go nuts!"

Another girl with a short, boyish haircut announced, "Yeah, but it'll be a lot of fun, right?"

Turning to Randou, Rina offered, "If you're really interested in coming to my school, I'll give you a tour."

Sweating nervously, Randou shook his head. "No, no! I'm fine. I… I gotta get going!" With that, he took off running down the hall, leaving a group of confused girls behind him.

Randou stopped and leaned against a wall, panting. _I always saw girls walking around in packs, but being in the middle of it is a frightening experience. Girls rarely looked at me before, let alone talked to me!_

_…Can I really deal with this every day?_

_I'll go to a place where I won't be crowded by girls: my old karate club._

* * *

Randou walked into the karate club practice room and found them sparring with one another. Impressed, he thought, _Nice! They're actually working out._

Raising his hand, he called out, "Hey, Kinoshita! Tamura!"

The two of them both peer at the entrance and notice the weird girl with light brown hair waving to them. "It's me! You know!" Randou described vaguely. _Wait… I'm not me-me right now. Ack!_

The two karate thugs walk over to Randou. Kinoshita puts his hands on his hips. "Now, what do ya want?"

_No! I'm not Randou anymore… I'm Yuna, right? Yeah, I suppose._

"Oh… Oh, well… You see, I was just…" Randou said nervously.

Kinoshita blinked and commented to Tamura, "Man, she's cute, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Tamura agreed.

Looking at them, Randou blinked some. _They're…blushing? Why? Oh! It's because I'm a girl now._

An evil sheen sparkled in his eyes. _Heh… I can use this._

Folding his hands in front of him, Randou asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of Masashi Randou-senpai, would you?"

Kinoshita suddenly looked dead serious, like he was holding a poker face. "Of Randou? Not me. How about you, Tamura?"

Struggling to hold back a laugh, Tamura shook his head. "N-Nope! I don't got one, either."

Turning to the rest of the club, Kinoshita announced, "Hey! Any of you got a picture of _Randou_?!"

The entire group burst into laughter. One of them yelled back, "What the hell?! Why would we have a picture of that idiot?!"

_What…do they mean? Idiot?!_

"We tossed those eyesores a long time ago!"

Kinoshita rubbed his nose. "We used to have some pictures of him with us, but then the son of a bitch died, so we chucked 'em. It was a relief!"

Nodding, Tamura concurred, "Yeah. We didn't want to remember the bastard." Then they all laughed.

Meanwhile, Randou was still standing near the entrance, a chaotic aura sparked off of his body as anger swept through him violently. _You…assholes…!!_

"He made himself the leader only because he was just a bit stronger than us."

"When he died, I was so happy that I danced!"

Kinoshita looked up in remembrance. "Oh, wait! We do still have one group photo of him left."

He looked at one of the low members and he scrambled off and a second later he returned with a photo. Kinoshita handed it to Randou. He was in the photo, but they had drawn and written all over it. His face was covered by a strange demon-looking cat face with a beard. Things like "idiot" and "you got what you deserved" were also written on it.

Everyone in the room burst into extreme laughter, some of them slamming their hands against the floor. Randou's anger peaked and he lowered his head. "Y-You…" _So these are your true feelings… You bunch of ungrateful…_

A bird landed on a window sill outside the room and chirpped as Randou slammed the door closed. The entire club was now cluttered all over the floor in a mass of blood and bruises.

Randou stormed down the hall and headed for the staff office. "I've…honestly…have never been so pissed off in my life…"

* * *

In the staff office, Randou was standing in front of a middle-aged, heavy-set man with visible stubble. He rubbed his chin and sat back in his chair. "Randou, eh? I honestly don't think we have a picture." 

Still angry from the karate club, Randou barked, "How?! How is it possible that you don't have a picture of him? Class pictures? Events?! Anytrhing! I really need one!!"

Looking a bit annoyed, the teacher answered, "Nothing. That Randou was a bothersome kid. He never showed up for any of those things. He skipped picture days, events, and even field trips."

Randou looked dumbfounded. _Oh, no! He's right, isn't he? I don't even remember a single picture day…_

"That aside," The teacher began, "aren't you that second-year student, Kurimi? Why aren't you in a school uniform or in class?"

"Whoops!" Randou cried and opened the door. "I…gotta go!" He ran down the hall.

"Hey, you!"

Once again, panting against a wall, Randou was full of despair. _That's it then. Every option has been eliminated. I guess I really don't have any other choice than to get another female face…_

Suddenly an unexpected voice called out to Randou, "Onee-chan! What're you doing?"

Randou was now facing the wall, sobbing. Rina looked surprised and quickly walked over and touched Randou's shoulder. "Onee-chan… What… What's wrong?"

Quickly, Randou turned and ran away from her. "D-Don't wory about me!"

Rina helplessly watched Randou run away. "Yuna-chan…crying?"

* * *

Finding solitude was nearly impossible for Randou now, but he found himself going back to Rina's house and collapsing on Yuna's bed. Burying his face into the pillow, it was all he could do to escape the world around him. 

_So not only isn't there a single picture left of my male self, Rina also saw me cry…_

_More importantly, though, I never realized it then, but… I was a lonely person. I didn't have any real friends. Those guys who I considered idiots, considered me to be the king of the idiots. They all really hated my guts!_

_Thinking back, I honestly don't blame them. Even now… The way I reacted… I beat them all up without any hesitation. That isn't how a girl should act._

Reaching up, Randou gently rubbed some more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I…don't understand. Were are these tears coming from? I haven't cried since I was a little kid… So why…? Is it because I'm a girl now?"

Sitting up, Randou thought to himself, _Wait a minute. Why the hell should I be caring about how girls act? Sure, I am one physically now, but that doesn't mean I should change everything about myself._

"Onee-chan," Rina muttered from behind Randou and he whirled around in surprise.

"R-Rina!" Randou rubbed the back of his head, hoping Rina hadn't heard anything. "I… How was your day at school?"

Giggling, Rina answered, "It…was fun, yeah!" Avoiding eye-contact with Randou, Rina asked, "Yuna, did…you know Masashi-senpai?"

Randou jumped off the bed in shock and stammered, "N-N-No! Not at all! Who is this Masashi guy?"

"Oh, really?" Rina asked, her eyes still directed downward. "How…did you know he was a guy?" A stone coating covered Randou's body and he became a statue, unable to answer. "So it's true. You were at school today looking for his picture."

_Oh, no! What's all this about?_

_First she sees me cry and now this? This is the worst week ever!_

_Now, now! Don't panic. There…must be some kind of reason for her to be concerned. Don't do anything rash or you'll give yourself away._

"What's…all this really about, Rina-chan?" Randou asked, shaking nervously.

Rina was also shaking, but Randou could not guess why. "You must have heard he was dead, that's why you wanted a picture."

Scratching his cheek, Randou explained, "I honestly knew of him a bit—not very much! I just…wanted to remember how he looked like, that's all." _What's this weird feeling?_

Clutching her skirt, Rina turned her head to the side. "Were you…in love with him, Onee-chan?"

All of the tension in Randou's body suddenly disappeared and he fell to his knees. "L-Love?! What…"

Finally looking at Randou, Rina explained, "You've been acting funny, Yuna-chan. That's why…"

"Well, you see… I could tell he was a nice guy. I really didn't care what people said about him. But love is…" _Absolutely crazy! How can I fall in love with myself?!_

Suddenly, Rina revealed a picture of Randou and held it out. _It's me! The old me. But why…does Rina-chan have something like this?_

"I'm giving this to you, Onee-chan."

"Wh… Where did this…" Randou fought tears, but they welled up in his eyes, regardless.

Blushing, once again unable to gain eye-contact with her "sister," Rina said, "I've always had it. Ever since then. I haven't been able to forget about him…"

_What is she saying? Why now? So suddenly…_

Rina blushed even darker. "I… I loved Masashi Randou."

_This can't be happening to me… Rina was in love with me! She unknowingly confessed her feelings to me and she'll never realize…_

Randou could feel the feeling and strength in his legs fading and he fell on to the bed heavily. It was his turn to hide his face. "Why… Why didn't you tell him?"

Giving a bitter smile, Rina confessed, "I admit that I realized that he was developing feelings for me, too. I often caught him looking at me." Rubbing her arm, Rina concluded, "But…I just couldn't do it…because…you weren't here." Sobbing, Rina could barely retain her composure. "I was so worried… I couldn't think of dating or having fun… All I could think about is you. If you were okay…"

_Yuna… Your sister cares about you this deeply…_

"But now that you're finally here, Masashi-senpai is gone…" Rina desperately attempted to wipe her tears, but they were rushing down her cheeks too quickly. Rina smiled at him. "Now that you're back, though, I'm so happy… It makes it all okay."

Before Randou could even think, he rushed over and squeezed Rina into a tight hug. "I'll never disappear again! Ever!! I'll always remain at your side, okay?"

_So it's settled… I can't turn back to my old self or whatever quite yet. Rina-chan needs me. If it's for her, I don't mind being a girl._

_Until the real Yuna returns, I'll have to be your sister instead._

* * *

The birds were already chirping as night began to fade into dawn outside Dr. Manabe's clinic. The doctor and Randou are discussing the events of the previous day. 

Dr. Manabe chuckled as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "Now, you make becoming her sister out to be so easy." He pointed at Randou. "But she must be an amazing girl if you're so willing to do this."

"Of course she is. She was my first love, after all."

"What have you decided on for the long-run?"

Standing up, Randou smirked. "I'm not sure on that yet. Part of me still wants to return to being a man, but…the other part of me realizes what you said. I can't ever return to being my full old self. And besides, I keep getting so emotional…"

"I suppose it isn't a decision that can be made overnight. As for the emotions, I think I could explain that."

Randou looked taken aback and then stepped forward, looking at him suspiciously. "What? What did you do to me?"

Dr. Manabe waved his hands in front of him and replied, "Nothing like that! It's the hormones."

"Hormones?"

"Remember? The hormones I gave you to grow you breasts. I suppose they also made you more feminine when it comes to emotions."

Shock filling his eyes, Randou asked, "Hormones can do that?!"

Smirking deviously, Dr. Manabe's glasses shined over and he announced, "Of course! Hormones have great power. They have the ability to change both the body and mind!"

Grabbing the doctor by the throat, Randou screamed, "You bastard! So it is your fault that I've been getting weird feelings!" As angry as he was, Randou pushed Manabe back and he sighed. "I can't get angry over this right now."

"Oh? Why not?"

Randou looked at him and pointed a finger up. "I'm committing to becoming Rina-chan's sister, Yuna, until she returns home. That means I'm going to try my best to become a girl! Not only that, but I'll be taking my transfer tests today."

Readjusting his crooked glasses, Manabe stood back up. "Oho! So you're…"

"Yep! From this point on, I am going to be Kurimi Yuna and I'll be attending Seika High School with Rina-chan!"

* * *

As the new Yuna took in the morning air outside Rina's house, she felt a sudden relief. The morning sun stood in the sky was a symbol of rebirth. _Today I begin anew. No more of the old stuff from my past life that crippled my experiences and turned me into a monster. I'm going to live as a girl in every way. Thanks, or no thanks, to that bastard doctor, I'm allowed to do so without any fear._

"Yuna-chan!" Rina called out as she walked out the front door. "There you are! Did you go somewhere? We're going to be late!"

Yuna laughed a bit. "Sorry, sorry, Rina-chan! I was just admiring the morning."

As they got to the front gates of Seika High School, the entire karate club was out to welcome the two "twins." The notable three from Yuna's time as Randou said in unison, their faces a dark red, "Y-Yuna-sama! Good morning!"

The entire club bowed to her. "Good luck on your entrance exams! When you're done, please join our karate club! Fight on, Yuna-sama!"

Rina looked confused, but Yuna looked utterly dumbfounded. _I'm… I'm trying to be a real girl now. I…can't allow this to happen all over again._

Meanwhile, back at Manabe's clinic, the said doctor was leaning back in his desk chair. "Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell _Yuna-chan_ that _her _bill is** ¥**60,730,000—can_ she_ even pay that, I wonder?"

**If you find any errors—grammar, spelling, tense, or story—****in the chapter, please don't hesitate to report it to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Events of a Girl's Life

* * *

**Yuna looked down at her female body and blushed. She shook her head with frustration. _This is no big deal! I'm a girl now, so it doesn't matter. Besides, even if it looks different, this is still my body. How could I get turned on by my own body? That's stupid!_ Accepting that thought, Yuna stepped into the bath and sighed as she settled in. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Rina stepped in, wearing nothing but a towel. "Onee-chan, may I join you?"

Covering herself quickly, Yuna yelled, "What do you think you're doing?! Just barging in like that!"

Rina looked confused as she closed the door. "What do you mean? It's not like we haven't bathed together before."

_No, that's not right at all! We haven't!! _Yuna shook her head, but that didn't stop Rina. She took off the towel and slid into the water. Blushing, Yuna asked, "E-Even so… We're…not little anymore."

Rina ran her fingertip down Yuna's spine. "Stop being such an old lady."

Yuna jumped on reflex to the touch and zipped away from Rina. "Who… Who are you calling an old lady?! This… I… Well, this kind of thing isn't something people do unless it's a public bath."

"You didn't mind whenever I bathed with you before."

"That was a different time. I was a different person!" _Literally!_

Crossing her arms, Rina stood up. "What's that supposed to mean? Only you've changed? Just because people change doesn't mean…" She got out of the bath. "I didn't realize that meant…we're strangers now." Without even drying properly, she left, leaving Yuna alone.

Slumping, Yuna muttered to herself, "Smooth…"

A few minutes later, Yuna was in front of her mirror in her bedroom. She was already dressed in the female uniform of Seika High School. She studied the mirror, adjusting her hair and clothes. Stopping, she took a moment. _So… Hey, there, Yuna-chan! You may not know this, but I used to be called Masashi Randou—yes, I was a guy…once. Now, I am living in your shoes temporarily while I keep Rina-chan happy for you._

_You may not have known, but she has been a wreck since you left. She put her whole life on hold for you. That was pretty selfish of you; however, as long as I'm here, you both can continue. At least…that's what I hope for._

Bopping herself on the head, Yuna wondered what she was doing. Looking at her watch, she realized she won't be able to make it to Manabe's clinic before school like she had planned. She looked back into the mirror. "Yes! First day at school as not only Yuna, but as a girl!"

* * *

Later at school, Yuna struggled to smile as Rina's blonde friend named Akai Midori cheered, "Yay! Official debut of the Kurimi twins!" Midori's camera flashed and she giggled. "Yuna-chan, you're just way too nervous." 

Rina's other friend, who had long dark hair, suggested, "Let's drop them off with the print club later." Her name was Sano Yukie.

Sighing, Midori whined, "But first, we have class."

The third friend of Rina's group had short, boyish hair, but regardless, she was by far the most feminine of the group. She was named Tsukamato Keiko. "Yep, yep! You two twins are in the same class, right?"

Rina nodded happily and Yuna looked at her warily. _She doesn't look like she's still angry._ She tried to look away and found herself unable to look in any direction._I'm not used to all this female attention. Everywhere I look is a leg, a skirt, or…other things… Where am I supposed to look?! It makes me wonder how they talk to each other at all._

Suddenly, Midori hopped on to a desk with her legs spread a bit, giving Yuna a clear shot of her panties. Yuna blushed and just barely remained in control of herself. _I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl._

Keiko smirked nervously. "Nasty! Don't go showing yourself off, Midori!"

Waving her hand, Midori explained, "It's no big deal. It's only us girls here, anyway. No guys around at all."

_I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl._

Taking Yuna by the arm, Rina began to lead her out of the room. "Come on, Onee-chan, we have chemistry next. Let's get going."

Looking at Rina, Yuna muttered for no reason, "I'm a girl."

Rina blinked and then laughed a bit. "Yes, I know you are."

The two of them walk down the hall to their class. Yuna was now recovered from the incident back in the previous classroom. She had successfully jumped from one awkward situation to a completely new one. Now, she could feel everyone staring at her. _Being the new girl is bad enough without adding a twin to it._

Sighing, Yuna said, "Rina…about this morning?"

Looking at her, Rina asked, "You're still worried about that? Don't."

"But I…"

Rina held up a finger to Yuna's mouth. "Look. I understand. We've both have been through a lot and you just got back… It was selfish of me to think that things could just suddenly go back to the way they used to be."

"I uh…just…need some time."

"Yeah, I figured. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Yuna smiled with relief. _Well, at least that part's done with. I think…_

Yuna heard two guys whispering behind them, she knew they were following them. Turning around, she glared at them. "Would you two stop it already, dammit!"

The two boys stepped back. "S-Sorry, miss!"

Touching Yuna's shoulder, Rina soothed, "Yuna-chan, it's okay."

Yuna giggled nervously and bowed before the two teenage boys. "Sorry about that. I'm…a bit cranky today, that's all."

Relief swept over Yuna when they were safely in their seats in the chemistry room. This, however, was short lived. Leaning forward, with her head resting in her palms, Rina commented, "You surprised me back there."

Panicking suddenly, Yuna stammered, "S-Surprised? Y-Y-You were?"

"Of course I was! You never used to act so…wild before."

Yuna sat there, frozen. _This isn't good. She's right. That was not very feminine of me at all…_

Tilting her head, forcing a smile, Yuna asked, "Me? Wild?"

Waving her head, Rina replied, "Yeah, but it's okay. It's actually kinda cute of you."

Yukie popped over and added, "Sometimes you act and talk like a guy, too!"

"Th-That…" Slumping over, Yuna wasn't sure what to do. "I'm so sorry, Rina-chan. I didn't mean to…"

Rina waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, no! Don't worry about it, Onee-chan. Really! You just need some training."

Leaning over, Keiko asked, "You think this is from the amnesia?"

Rina nodded. "I'm sure of it!"

All Yuna could do was laugh to herself. _This is turning out worse and worse by the minute. I don't like where this is headed at all!_

Midori giggled. "So what you're saying is… We…need…to…coach…Yuna-chan to become more feminine!"

Folding her arms, Yukie said, "Yeah, well, isn't that the sort of job a mother should do for her daughter?"

Keiko pouted said, "Yeah, but that would take all the fun away from us!"

Holding up her arms in protest, Yuna stood up. "Now, wait a second! No one has even asked me if I even want to go through with all this." Sighing, she sat back down and elaborated, "Yeah, okay, I admit I'm not all that feminine, but I'm working on it."

Looking interested, Rina leaned toward Yuna. "Working on it? So you knew?"

"Of course I knew! How could I not?" Yuna looked away from the group. "L-Let's just put it this way… Err… I hung out with some idiots for while and they rubbed off on me."

Gently patting her fist against her palm, Midori concluded, "So you were a yankee? Well, that really explains everything!" (Note: Yankee is a term that Japanese use for girls who hang out in violent gangs.)

Gasping, Rina looked at Yuna. "I-Is this true, Onee-chan?"

Yuna waved her hands as fast as she could. "Wait! Not…technically!"

Midori zipped forward. "Technically? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it was a 'tough crowd,' but we weren't a 'gang.' Never did anything illegal. But I still had to toughen up to…err… At any rate, I'm not there anymore. I never…never plan on going back."

With that, Yuna turned her back on the other girls, leaving them to stare at her. None of them dared to ask her to continue, which they wouldn't have been able to anyway because the teacher just walked in.

* * *

When it came to lunch, Yuna quickly finished her meal, and found herself roaming the halls. She did this often as Randou too, it helped clear her head—normally, anyway. Usually she wasn't being stalked by an all-too-obvious mob of guys from the karate club. 

Finally, having enough of this nonsense, she turned around. Be calm. Be calm… Be…calm… With the face of conflict between politeness and near malice, she asked, "J-Just what do you think you're doing? You can't go around stalking girls!"

"Th-That not it at all!!"

"We were just…nervous…"

"We actually were wondering…"

They all get down on their knees, lean over and beg, "Please, Yuna-san! Join the karate club!"

Stepping back, Yuna sputtered, "N-No way! I'm a girl! I can't join clubs like that."

Takahiro stepped forward and yelled, "Don't say that! You all saw your true power then. You're even strong enough to become the new boss. With you, we could rule the school again!"

"Yeah, that's right!"

_Rule the school? Give me a break! I…never want to become that monster again. You idiots can't make me!_

Rubbing the back of her head, Yuna replied, "I'm… I'm sorry, but I can't."

They all started crowding around her even more and doubled their begging efforts. Suddenly a deep voice shot right over their noise, "Get outta the way, punks!!"

Yuna turned around and saw a young man about double her size standing there, casually with his hands in his pockets. His hair was slicked back like some kind of wanna-be mobster. Yuna recognized him immediately. _That's Yamagami from the judo club. Back when I was Randou, he kept trying to make us bow down to him, so I kicked his ass. After that, he was the one bowing. What's going on here? Why's he being so bossy?_

Looking back at the karate club, they had shifted to the sides of the halls to make way from Yamagami. As he walked passed, he chuckled. "Don't let me catch ya blockin' the hall again. Not polite. I might haveta punish ya!"

Rubbing her chin, Yuna thought, _So that's it! It's been a year, and in my absence, the judo club has taken over. No wonder the karate club is so desperate for more members._

Yuna shrugged and continued on her way. "What can you do? I can't get involved. I'm a girl now."

"Can't get involved in what?" Midori had appeared out of nowhere.

Jumping back in surprise, Yuna gasped, "Midori-chan! W-Wh…"

Midori wagged a finger. "Your sister sent me to bring you to class. You'll be late, so hurry up!"

Yuna's eyes shot open. "Late! I'm late! Girls can't be late!!"

"Well, duh! It wouldn't be lady-like at all!"

Midori leaped up the stairs, making Yuna curious, but she didn't stop, either. Yuna ran up the stairs to her next class as fast as she could.

* * *

_Typical_, Yuna thought as she set back in her seat with her feet up on her desk, _I thought I was late, but Midori tricked me into coming early! I never thought she would be like that…_

"Onee-chan!" Rina exclaimed suddenly. "Watch how you're sitting!"

Blinking in surprise, Yuna muttered, "Wh-What?"

"You're wearing a skirt!" Rina explained and pointed at Yuna's visible panties.

Blushing, Yuna put her legs down and shot her hands down to cover her panties with her skirt.

Rina laughed nervously. "You have to be more careful, Yuna. There are already guys checking you out to begin with."

Cocking an eyebrow, Yuna echoed, "Checking me out?"

Holding up a finger, Rina explained, "It's because you're so energetic and open about your emotions. You've become really popular with the boys because of it."

Yuna looked at the class and suddenly all the guys in the room turned their heads away from her. _What the…? Are they serious? Like I wouldn't notice something suspicious like that. But really… Me? What the hell is wrong with guys these days? _

_This is stupid!_

_I'm a guy, dammit! Wait… Not physically anymore, but still!_

Shaking her head, Yuna looked back to Rina and revealed, "But we're twin sisters! Aren't you just as—or even more—popular than me?"

Rina blushed at the thought. "N-No. Not really. People see me as the serious type, so I'm not popular at all."

The innocent look on Rina's face got Yuna's heart racing. _You'd think that there would be a bunch of guys who'd like Rina. She's so cute, after all…_

_I'd be willing to do anything for her. After all, I decided to stay a girl for her sake._

_Wait a minute…_

_A guy that's willing to do anything for the girl he likes… I suppose that's true for all guys._

Yuna turned away from Rina and grinned deviously. _Maybe…I can bail out those karate idiots without directly associating myself with them._

* * *

It was after school was over when Yuna decided to go to the judo club training room. She was halfway there when suddenly Keiko appeared in front of her. 

"Stop right there, Yuna-chan!" Keiko called out as if she was about to save a damsel in distress.

Yukie walked out from a classroom behind Yuna and said softly, "We heard you were talking with those upperclassmen from the karate club this noon. We're here to save you from repeating past mistakes."

Yuna turned her head to look at Keiko. "Past mistakes?"

Midori jumped out and grabbed Yuna from behind. Yuna blinked, amazed. _I didn't even notice her coming at all! This Midori…_ Leaning in Midori whispered, "Don't worry Yuna-chan, we won't let you go yankee again ♥."

"Y-Yankee? So you were behind this, Keiko? You're just looking for an excuse to 'coach' me!" Yuna accused.

Shaking her head, Keiko replied, "Nope! Not me at all—though I should have thought of it. It was none other than…" She gestured to a classroom and Rina walked out.

"R-Rina-chan!"

Rina clapped her hands in front of her and held them together flat as she bowed to Yuna. "Forgive me, Onee-chan, but I only want to help you. Those karate guys are bad news."

Cocking an eyebrow, Yuna muttered, "But…Randou was a 'karate guy.'"

Midori nodded. "Yes, and he was a bad guy."

Rina stepped forward. "That's not true! He was a nice guy when it counted!"

Yuna blushed, touched. "Rina-chan…"

Waving her hand, Keiko said, "What's all this talk about Randou-senpai? We have a job to do, remember?"

The girls nodded to Keiko and then carted Yuna away, kicking and screaming. Literally. "Hey! This isn't funny anymore, guys! Stop it! I can't do something like this! Hey!! You're not even listening to me!"

* * *

At home, Rina's mother was enjoying a cup of tea with one of her female neighbors. The two of them are sitting by the table, calmly sipping their tea and just enjoying the peace and the chirps of the birds outside. 

The solitude was suddenly shattered as the front door thundered open. At first, Rina's mother wondered if she was about to be robbed, but Rina and her friends, carrying a struggling Yuna, came rushing in and they all ran upstairs.

Looking at her neighbor, she laughed nervously. "Kids these days are so energetic, aren't they?"

The neighbor mumbled something unintelligible and continued to sip her tea as if nothing had happened. However, Rina's mother couldn't help but smile.

In Yuna's bedroom, they put Yuna on her bed and immediately went to her closet and started pulling out some outfits. Keiko showed a few clothes to Yuna. They were all certainly cute, but Yuna wasn't sure if cute was her thing.

"You have all these nice clothes, but what do you normally where?" Keiko asked.

Rina answered for Yuna, "She usually wears T-shirts, shorts, or pants."

Midori scoffed. "What are you, Yuna? A guy?!" _Yes! Or…I was…_ "If you want to get a boyfriend, you can't dress boyishly like that."

Yukie nodded. "She's right. Guys don't want tomboys."

Leaning forward, Yuna exclaimed, "Who said anything about me wanting a boyfriend?!"

Suddenly, Keiko grabbed Yuna and held her head against her breasts. "That's right! Who says she needs a boyfriend? Guys are gross!"

Meanwhile, Yuna 's face had turned tomato red. _Keiko-chan…is so soft… She really is a girl, after all._

Yukie put her fingertips on her forehead and shook her head. "When are you going to grow out of your immaturity, Keiko-chan? You need to stop being afraid of men if you ever want to get married someday."

Keiko released Yuna's head and didn't say anything.

Clearing her throat, Yukie said, "Enough stalling. Let's complete the mission!"

Midori stood up straight and saluted Yukie. "Aye, aye, ma'am!"

Keiko and Midori loomed over Yuna and she sweated nervously. "No! No! Stop!"

Rina laughed slightly. "Please…forgive me, Yuna."

Downstairs, Rina's father walks through the front door and mumbled, "Finally home. No more insanity…"

Suddenly, Yuna's scream rang out so loud that the three adults downstairs looked up in response. Turning around, he opened the door again.

Rina mother called out, "Papa! Where are you going?"

"Back to work," He answered.

She reached out to him and pulled him back in. "Stop that silliness. They're just girls."

Back upstairs, a few minutes have passed and Yuna stood there, dressed in a light pink girl's T-shirt with a cute cartoon cat face on it and a dialogue bubble popping out from it that said, "Nya!" The shirt was slightly short, only exposing few centimeters of Yuna's abdomen. Her skirt was red with minor ripple flares on the lining.

The three other girls gasped, "So cute, Yuna-chan!"

Yuna screamed, "I doubt this is a good look for me!"

Rina tilted her head. "What're you talking about, Onee-chan? You used to always dress like this."

Taking Yuna's shoulder by her hand, Yukie pointed her to a mirror. "Try saying that again after you've seen yourself."

Gazing into the mirror, Yuna couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there was a cute girl that she did not even recognize. Her mere existence made Yuna's heart skip a beat. _Is that…me? There's…just no way that I could ever look that pretty. I mean, the face is Rina's. Rina is gorgeous, but…even my body… _She turned and observed all sides of herself and shook her head.

"Amazing what some girl clothes can do." Yukie commented.

Keiko's eyes were shining. "Pretty…"

Walking over to the mirror, Yuna touched it as her reflection gazed back over. _That's it, then. My life as a guy…is truly over._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bras, Panties, and Paranoia  
**

* * *

Yuna found herself sitting alone in her bedroom when suddenly her door burst open. Rina stood there shaken with tears streaming down her face. 

She stumbled over to Yuna and said, "I can't stand it anymore, Yuna-chan!"

Yuna held up her arm in shock and blinked. "Ah! R-Rina-chan?"

Pulling Yuna over toward her, Rina looked determined. About what, Yuna couldn't begin to guess. "Y-Yuna-chan… I… I'm in love with you!"

Yuna turned a deep scarlet and waved her arms. "Wh-What are you saying, Rina-chan? You can't mean—"

But before Yuna could even finish, Yuna felt Rina's lips press against hers and Yuna closed her eyes. Soft. Warm. A little wet, but very sweet. It was everything that Yuna dreamed it would be like.

Slowly, Yuna opened her eyes as she broke the kiss. "R-Rina that—ack!"

When her eyes had opened completely, she was staring at the face of a bird as it started to chirp, "_Peep, peep, peep, peep, peep!_"

Next thing she knew, Yuna was smashing her first into the remnants of her alarm clock. She blinked at the pieces and cursed under her breath.

_That's right. For about a half of a month now I have been living as Kurimi Yuna. I haven't fully adjusted to being a girl—in both mind and body—quite yet. I make a lot of these stupid mistakes still, but luckily people haven't noticed much._

_But to have such a creepy dream…_

_I was actually a girl!_

_Ewwww!_

_Wait. I just said "ew," didn't I?_

_…_

_I've been spending too much time with those girls._

Sitting up, Yuna stretched and gave a heavy yawn. She really just wanted to crawl back into bed, but figured it was a good time to get up anyway. Reluctantly, she threw her feet to the side of the bed and stood where she, once again, stretched and yawned.

The door creaked as it opened. Rina called from the other side, "Are you up yet, Yuna-chan? I'm coming in!" But before Yuna could possibly prepare herself, Rina walked right in still dressed in her pajamas—which Rina had carelessly left the top two buttons undone. "Ah! So you are up. That's unexpected."

Yuna blushed a bit as she cocked an eyebrow. "Unexpected? What do you mean by that?" _Geez! And right after that vivid dream…_

Rina sat down on Yuna's bed, who followed suit. "Listen! Let's go shopping today. I saw some really cute underwear!"

Jumping back, Yuna echoed, "Under… Underwear?!" She shot forward again and added, "Why do I need more underwear?"

Rina waved her hand. "We don't necessarily have to buy anything, but a girl does need to buy new underwear now and then, you know."

"But we just went shopping!"

"Yeah, for girl clothes, but we didn't go shopping for any underwear—we should have though. It slipped my mind at the time."

The blood drained from Yuna's face as she said, "Oh, yeah… I guess you're right about that." _This is actually good. I've been wearing the real Yuna's underwear this whole time. It makes me feel like a pervert! It's best I get my own._

Yuna gulped and then stood up and thrust her fist into the air. "Yes! Let's do it!"

Giggling nervously, Rina muttered, "You…don't have to get that fired up about it, Onee-chan…"

Rina stood up too and then walked out the door. As she was closing it, she looked back at Yuna and announced, "Let's leave at two o'clock, okay?"

Yuna answered with a thumbs up. When the door closed, she slumped. _But I still feel like a pervert just thinking about going to a lingerie shop… This isn't good for me no matter which way you look at it. Either I'm the pervert who wears other girls' underwear or I'm the pervert who buys and wears underwear._

_Waaaaaah!!_

Looking up at the ceiling, she threw up her hands and yelled, "Either way is bleak! Help me, God!!"

Downstairs, Rina's father looked up and asked, "What's that girl doing?"

"She's a teenage girl, Papa." His wife answered simply.

He looked at her for a moment and then went back to his newspaper. "Ah… Right."

* * *

"You're really a hopeless case, you know that?"

Yuna shot Dr. Manabe one of her patented death glares. "Watch your words, old man."

Manabe put up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying that you've been a girl for two weeks now. Don't you think you should be used to female underwear now? I mean, you might be wearing it for the rest of your life."

"Might is the keyword there!"

"Right, right. But honestly, we're talking on the grade school level here."

Manabe took Yuna cocked eyebrow for disbelief and he explained, "I'm serious. Not even middle school boys get that freaked out about panties and stuff."

Bitter tears rolled down Yuna's cheeks as she admitted, "Before I became a girl, I had never touched panties before. In fact, I was only able to touch another girl during folk dancing."

"And you were in what grade?"

Yuna's fist rose and she twitched with anger. She threw a punch at the doctor's jaw and he went flying into the wall with a thunderous impact.

After a moment, Dr. Manabe recollected himself. He turned to Yuna and pushed up his glasses, ignoring the blood oozing down the side of his face. "But didn't you notice something?"

"When?"

"Just now when you were describing your prior relationship with girls. You said 'another girl'."

Holding a hand over her mouth, Yuna gasped, "You're right!"

She looked up at the clock and shook her head. "No time to think about this, it's time to go!"

Yuna got up and raced to the door.

* * *

The front door of the Kurimi home burst open and Yuna came in, panting. She closed the door and wiped her brow. Then she noticed that Rina was standing there with her hands on her hips. Yuna suddenly imagined her as a furious wife waiting by the door for her husband to come home from work.

"You're late, Onee-chan."

Rubbing the back of her head, Yuna said, "I'm sorry, Rina."

Rina slipped down into the entrance area and slid on her shoes. "Well, let's get going! I need to get a new bra too."

Yuna blushed. "B-Bra?"

Rina nodded as she gripped her own breasts. "Yeah. The bras I have right now are getting a bit too tight. I need a healthier size, I think."

Yuna looked as red as tomato as she watched Rina. _This is like being trapped between Heaven and Hell!_

After that, Yuna found herself out of the way of a tiger's claws and into his jaws as they walked into the lingerie department of a large store. She was trying not to look too directly at anything that might warrant people to suspect her. _Wait! Why do I have to worry about anything like that? I'm a girl, after all. Yeah…_

Rina pointed at a peticular panty and said, "Look! These ones even have a whirl design on them! That's kind of cute." However, after inspect the set, she found the bra and it had the whirl design on each cup. "But… This top is too…bizarre…"

Yuna laughed nervously. _What kinda design is that?! It's way too suggestive!_

"Now, what size are you, Yuna-chan?"

Yuna froze. She just stood there staring at Rina. _My size? My bra size?! I…have no idea!_ She muttered, "Err… My old ones were too small…"

"You haven't been wearing a bra?!" Rina's eyes were wide with shock.

Shaking her head, Yuna said, "They hurt have gym…"

"I would think so!" Rina exclaimed and then gripped Yuna's shoulders. "I'm sorry for not noticing your pain, Onee-chan!" Releasing Yuna, Rina whispered, "Then there's no choice. You'll have to get measured. Let's go—"

Suddenly Rina's upbeat ringtone began to play. She took out her phone and flipped it open. "Ah! I have to take this!" Then before Yuna could ask why, she ran off.

Aimlessly, Yuna began to search for her. Geez… Just running off like that for a stupid phone call. She walked passed two elevators and reached a stairwell, and then she thought she heard voices. She sidled the wall and peered down into it. She saw Rina standing there talking on her cell phone.

"…just looking too strange! And really not acting like a girl at all! It's totally a guy! I'm serious! There's nothing else it could be."

Yuna froze, staring down at Rina. _Did she figure it out? Did she find out somehow that she isn't Yuna and used to be a guy? How?!_

She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't hear Rina's phone snap shut. Rina was also ascending the stairs before she noticed Yuna standing there.

"Ah! Nee-chan!"

Brought back to reality, Yuna asked automatically, "Done with your call?"

Smiling, Rina answered, "Yep! It was Yukie-chan."

The two of them walked up to the register in the lingerie department.

An amazingly awkward sizing later, all the spending money Yuna was saving up was gone. The woman who sized her didn't help, she kept asking strange questions like, "How does a pretty girl like you forget to buy new bras?" But to add to it, she was also self-conscious that the measuring woman might be able to tell that her breasts weren't grown naturally, but she seemed to pass the test.

Yuna had no idea that underwear would be so expensive. They were now walking down the street, and even she had to admit that even though this bra was uncomfortable it did make her chest feel better.

Suddenly Yuna noticed Rina quickly glance at her. Blinking, Yuna asked, "Something wrong?"

Rina looked taken aback. "What? Oh, no. It's nothing."

_That's it! That must be it!_

_She knows!_

_I honestly don't know how, but she does!!_

Once again, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she almost ran into Rina as she popped up in her path. "Ack! R-Rina-chan?"

But Rina didn't reply, she was staring off at something on the ground it looked like. Yuna followed her gaze, but it wasn't the ground, it was her crotch! _Waaaaaagh!! She's looking right at it! She's looking for some kind of bulge or something—but she won't find one, regrettably._

Finally, Rina looked up at Yuna and said, "Let me just have a look."

"Eh?! What?!" _You aren't going to find anything! No need to check!! Please don't!_

Rina bent down and sighed, "I thought so. These are my jeans. Mom must have gotten it mixed up in the wash."

Yuna heaved a sigh. _That was it? Geez! She scared me doing that so suddenly…_

From behind, Yuna heard, "Oh! You two are too cute!"

She spun around and saw two teenage boys looking down at them. One of them had blonde hair, the other had dark hair.

The blonde one commented, "Wow! Twins? That's cool!"

Yuna's eye twitched with anger. _I'm not sure if I can hold it back anymore… All this frustration… And now these punks decided to come over a play?!_

The two of them walked over and already decided on who gets who.

The dark-haired one explained, "You see, we suddenly find ourselves hungry—and since you two cute girls happen to be here—why don't we go have lunch together?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" The other added.

Rina smiled and said, "Umm… We were just heading home, so I don't think we can."

The dark-haired boy grabbed Rina's arm. "Hey, that's no fun. C'mon! Let's go, okay?"

That was it. The fuse had been torn off and the flame applied directly. Smiling, Yuna gripped his arm and pulled it away. "That's okay. She wants to go home, but I don't! Let's go! The three of us, okay?"

The three of them started to walk off together.

"Well, yeah, I suppose that's okay," The blonde reasoned.

Yuna thought she heard Rina call out to her, but it was best that she didn't see what was about to befall these pathetic losers.

She quickly found herself alone in a currently disserted playground. This would typically be the worst place for a teenage girl to be alone with two young, "healthy" men, but she wasn't just any girl.

They grinned to each other.

"Right. Now, where to next?"

Yuna punched the palm of her hand so hard that it immediately caught the attention of the two boys. "You? Well, I was thinking you'd get _straight to Hell!!_"

They backed off.

"H-Hey! What's with this change in mood all of a sudden, babe?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to have a good time."

Once again, they grinned at each other.

"Oh, that's right!"

"We're still going to!"

The rushed her. Yuna grabbed the blonde boy by the hair and thrust his head down to her knee. She ducked the dark-haired boy's punched and grabbed his wrist while he was still throwing it. She used the momentum and leverage to slam him down to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch my Rina again, you bastards!!" Yuna roared as she delivered a final punch to the small of the dark-haired boy's back.

Both of them lay twisted in agony before her. As the rage faded from her, she realized that she may have made a mistake. A girl wouldn't have done this.

"Y-Yuna-chan!!"

Whipping around, Yuna saw a panting Rina. Rina was bent over with her hands on her knees.

_R-Rina-chan! No way! _

_This is just my luck, isn't it? She saw, didn't she?!_

Rina ran forward with tears in her eyes and she hugged Yuna. "You're okay! I was so worried!! A girl going off with two strange men! Mom would freak out if she found out."

"R-Rina… Did you…"

Looking down, Rina saw the two boys sprawled out on the ground. "But them… What happened?"

"Umm… Well…"

Yuna slumped a bit. "When did you get here, Rina?"

"I was just running in the direction you left and I heard, 'Don't you ever touch my Rina again, you bastards!' And then some kind of noise. I ran over to where I heard it."

She giggled. "I was happy, but a little embarrassed too."

Rina cuddled into Yuna again and added, "If you were a guy, I might've fallen in love with you just then."

Yuna blushed, but was obviously confused. _I'm…not even sure how to react to that…_

Rina pulled away and laughed. "But enough play. We should get back now."

But Yuna held up a hand to stop her. "Rina-chan, you were talking strange on the phone before."

"Oh, are you talking about Keiko's hamster?

"Huh?" Yuna blinked.

"Yeah, she recently bought a hamster. The store owner told her it was a girl, but it's been acting all weird and nasty. It's definitely a boy! I think it's hard to tell when they're still little."

Dropping to her knees, Yuna found herself laughing. _It was just a hamster… She never suspected me at all. I'm…an idiot…_

Rina looked down at her. "Onee-chan, are you okay? You look shaken after all.

_All the frustration…_

_All the confusion…_

_All the activity…_

_I'm starting to envy the old me even more. I only had to worry about training back then._

_Sigh…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprise Physical Exam!

* * *

**The silent halls of Seika High School were suddenly disturbed by the running of a light brown haired girl. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed and it was a wonder she hadn't accidentally ran into a wall. 

_Ugh! Bathroom! Bathroom!_ She thought as she ran inside the nearest restroom.

Yuna heard gasps and she opened her eyes. They immediately widened. Staring at her was a restroom full of boys with eyes just as wide as hers. _Crap! I ran into the wrong bathroom! Force of habit always happens during times of weakness..._

Now she found herself in the girls' restroom, but finding it very hard to do her business. The reason? The stalls didn't have doors! It's true that even if someone looked and saw her, they wouldn't see anything other than a girl. Yuna was still getting used to going as a girl and doing this around others was like trying to run before you can walk. Not only that, but it was the fact that the other girls didn't think twice about doing it. None of them seemed to care if anyone was watching. _Well, naturally, right? I never thought about it when I was a guy. Just don't think about it… Don't think about it…_

That's why Yuna was paying attention during homeroom. She still hadn't recovered, even though it was at least fifteen minutes later. But it seemed fate wasn't going to be kind to her—when was it ever?

The homeroom teacher was talking, "Due to Kurimi Yuna transferring late, she will be required to take a physical examination."

Yuna jumped to her feet. "Physical exam?!"

He nodded. "Yes. During fourth period."

Shaking her head, she asked, "W-Why only me?!"

"I just said it's because it's because you just transferred. Everyone else already had theirs."

In shock, Yuna plopped back into her chair. _A physical exam?! This could be bad! They might be able to tell if they check down there—I really don't know! Do they?!_

The teacher went on to explain, "Make sure you take a bath and you're all clean beforehand."

Yuna looked down at her crotch for a second. _Will they be able to tell…?_

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Rina called and Yuna looked over. She was smiling brightly. "That's great! You get to skip class then. Don't worry, I'll get your homework and take notes for you."

Keiko zipped over. "What? No! I want to take her notes."

"Eh?" Rina blinked at Keiko. "Why do you want to do that?"

"Well, I…well…" Keiko turned to Yuna. "I'll take notes for you!"

Rina smiled. "That…didn't answer my question, Keiko-chan."

Yuna suddenly put her hand on Rina's shoulder. "Rina…chan…"

Rina jumped and gasped, "Geez! You scared me, Onee-chan. Why are you creeping around like that, anyway?"

Sighing, Yuna explained, "I… I just don't want a stranger to be touching me anywhere…like that." _For a reason I can't explain..._

Rina giggled and waved her hand. "It's nothing like that, Yuna-chan. It's only measurements for your growth record. They'll only check your height, your weight, and take your torso measurements."

A smile spread on Yuna's face and she brightened. "Oh, I see! I'm so relieved…"

Keiko smiled up to Yuna, blushing. "So Yuna-chan can be shy about some things after all, but you're still so cool!"

Yuna laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Cool? Me?"_What's up with this girl?_

Looking over at Rina, Yuna found her nodding. Rina said, "Think about it Onee-chan. You're good at sports, you're energetic, but not enough to be annoying, and you talk like a guy."

Midori, hearing the conversation, joined in, "A lot of people think you're cool, Yuna—especially the underclassman. If this was an all-girls school, you might even be getting love letters."

"Love letters? From girls?" Disbelief covered Yuna's face.

Keiko nodded. "Yep, yep! That kind of thing happens at all-girls schools."

Yuna wasn't sure what to think about. There was the exam, which even if she didn't have to undress for she was still nervous about, and then there was all of that stuff the girls had said to her. She had never been popular with anyone. She was infamous, but that was all different now.

During gym class, she took a moment after she had finished running to notice some of the girls in her class admiring her. _They weren't kidding? This…is too weird. The girls didn't look at me with anything more than disgust when I was a guy, but when I become a girl they can't stop watching me? There's something seriously messed up with that._

She spotted the gym teacher and walked over to her. "Can…someone fail a physical exam?"

The teacher looked at her strangely. "What? I don't think so. Not unless you're in a sports club, which I'd know if you were, Kurimi."

Yuna nodded and said, "Oh, I suppose you're right on that. But if a girl weighed more than she looked, that wouldn't be weird?"

The kyoshi blinked and looked down. "N-No… I would like to know that girl's secret, though." (Note: Kyoshi is a title used for gym teachers.)

"Sensei, what do you mean?"

She looked at Yuna for a moment and then laughed. "Oh! N-Nothing! Hahaha!"

"Th-That doesn't sound like nothing…" _Why do these people keep appearing in my life? Are they all aliens or something? Geez…_

After gym class, Yuna was getting undressed with the other girls in the girls' locker room. She sighed bleakly. _The physical exam is now looming over me like a bad spirit or something… I can't get it off my mind!_

"Yuna-chan, I heard that you're scared of the examination. Why?" Yukie asked her from the side as Yuna was starting to put her uniform back on.

"Because it's just… I don't know…" Yuna looked over and saw Yukie and Midori still topless. Turning away, she blushed and continued, "I just haven't had it done in a while, that's all. But Rina said that they only take your height and measurements and stuff, so I don't have to worry about getting undressed."

Keiko interjected as she walked over, fully dressed, "Well, you do need to undress to your underwear, but that's it."

Midori forced a smile. "I…really don't like that. I think it's pretty needless."

Shrugging, Yukie guessed, "Maybe it's to make sure people don't stuff their bras."

Midori rubbed her chin a bit. "Ah, true." She looked at Yuna and asked, "Do you stuff yours, Yuna-chan?"

She shot back from the question and blushed intensely as she covered her chest. "Wh-What?! No!"

Keiko blushed too. "You're smaller than Rina-chan."

Yukie nodded. "Yeah. Aren't they supposed to be twins?" She looked at Midori and added, "She was just topless, couldn't you tell her breasts were real?"

Waving her hand, Midori replied, "What do you think I am? A lily? I don't go looking at other girl's boobs to see if they're real or not." (Note: The term "lily" refers to a lesbian.)

Smirking, Yukie rebutted, "But isn't that something a lily would say?"

Midori glared at Yukie, who just laughed.

Before third period in the classroom, the girls were gathered around Yuna's desk. It was a habit they were beginning to develop since Yuna would never come to them.

Rina smiled down at Yuna and asked, "Are you ready? It's just one period away now."

Slumping down, Yuna didn't say a word, but her burdening aura said volumes.

Keiko waved her hand to Yuna. "I know what this is really about."

The girls looked at Keiko.

"Like I said before, she's sensitive about her bust." Keiko explained.

"Hey! Yuna-chan!"

Yuna looked up at Keiko. Keiko smiled widely and then snuck up behind Midori and then grabbed her chest from behind.

Midori, turning cherry red, flailed her arms. "W-What're you doing?!"

"See this? She used to be flat as a board back in junior high! Now look at her. See, Yuna? You'll grow!"

Rina giggled softly and then looked to Yuna. "Y-Yeah, Onee-chan. You're still growing, so don't get down."

There was a crash as Midori and Keiko fell over on to two desks from Midori's protests, not that anyone would blame her.

Yuna looked back down. _Even if that was why I was dreading the exam, that wouldn't help me. I got my breasts from hormones, so they're not going to grow any bigger than this. Her eyes widened. Now that I think of it, I am really small! Rina is bigger than me! This…_

"This is kinda depressing!" She suddenly yelled out, surprising the girls around her.

Third period went by too quickly. Yuna found it funny how normally school goes by so slowly, unless you're dreading something coming up. Then it goes too fast. It's almost like Fate enjoys playing with us. And that's exactly how Yuna was feeling as the bell rang. Her head hit her desktop.

Rina stood up and touched her shoulder. "Come on, Yuna-chan. The sooner you go, the sooner it'll be over."

Yukie turned around in her desk and suggested, "I have an idea: How about we all go support Yuna-chan? It'll be easier to go if we're there with her."

Yuna stood up at stared at Yukie. _No, no! It'll be a lot harder!_

Keiko threw her fist into the air and cheered, "Yay! Support Yuna-chan! I'm in!"

Before she knew it, Yuna was almost being carried down the hall by the group of girls.

"Hey! Hey!" Yuna yelled as she struggled. "Not this again! Let me go! I can walk there by myself!!"

Rina looked at Yuna and said, "You don't have to try to be brave for us, Yuna. We're your friends and we're here to support you!"

All Yuna could do was stare. _Support me? What the hell?! This is starting to spin out of control. Just where do they think we're going? My execution?!_

Yuna managed to wiggle her way away from the girls and then run off, unknowingly, in the opposite direction of where she needed to go. The teacher had told it that it was going to be in the student council room because the doctor required more room than the infirmary had to offer.

At the moment, Yuna was panicked. It was no longer about the examination. It was about getting away from those crazy girls. _What if something weird happens because I used to be a guy? And then they found out? I can't let that happen!_

She ran down the stairs and ran down a hallway on the ground floor. She could still hear them scrambling down the stairs. _Good! I have a good lead on them._

_Now, I need to make my way back to the student council room._

Kicking open the door, she ran out into the courtyard. The students watched in amazement as she vaulted hedges and tables. She jumped down some steps rather than waste time walking down them and opened the door to the other side of school.

_Alright! It'll take them a long time to get through the courtyard. While they're busy with that, I'll take the physical exam!_

Yuna ran up a stair well and she turned the corner to see Midori standing there waiting for her. She tried to stop, but ended up stumbling. Midori caught her and then held her.

Looking down at her, Midori asked, "Are you okay, Yuna-chan?"

Yuna found her cheeks burning. "Y-Yeah… But…"

Helping Yuna back to her feet, Midori explained, "I figured that the others were just making you more nervous. While the others thought you were trying to escape, I realized you were just trying to lose them for a while. So instead of being slowed down by the courtyard, I went around and got here before you."

Smirking, Yuna commented, "How observant. I'll have to remember to never underestimate you again, Midori."

Midori grinned and said, "You'd better not."

They walked together to the student council room.

Just before Yuna was going to walk in, Midori said, "By the way, impressive moves out there. I managed to see your performance through the courtyard. Anyone else would just think your got lucky jumps, but I could tell by how you were landing that you've had martial arts training."

Yuna spun around and stared at Midori as the door slowly closed. _Crap! Midori knows something, doesn't she?! Sh-She's definitely not just another blonde…_

"You're late," The doctor said from behind the curtain.

Bowing, Yuna said, "I'm sorry! I got…a bit side tracked on the way here, that's all."

"Please undress to your underwear and come to the other side when you're done."

"Right!"

Shaken, Yuna slowly took her jacket, shirt, and skirt off. _Please come off normal. Please come off normal. Please come off normal._ Now only dressed in her bra and panties, she walked to the end of the curtain and then with her eyes closed tightly she walked to the other side. _Please come off normal. Please come off normal. Please come off normal._

"Ah! It's beautiful!"

Her eyes shot open and she yelled, "What kind of pervert are you?!"

She stepped back in shock as she saw Dr. Manabe sitting there in a swivel chair.

He gave her a small wave and greeted, "Yo!"

Yuna pointed at him. "Y-You! What're you doing here?"

"I'm this school's assigned doctor because I'm so close by."

Her hand drooped. "Oh, I see. That…makes sense."

Manabe stood up and said, "You should have told me you were getting a physical exam, I would have everything prepared beforehand."

"W-What do you mean? And I just found out today."

"Because I know what your measurements are. Your height and weight may be a bit different now, but your bust won't increase anymore."

Yuna clenched a fist as a vein pumped on her forehead. "W-Watch what you're saying…"

He bounced on his heals. "Oho! Am I detecting some feminine outrage over your bust?"

Once again, Yuna's hand drooped. "Well, I…"

The doctor picked up his clipboard and took a pen out from his pocket. "Well, let's get started."

He pointed over to the wall where a measuring unit had been set up by a scale and Yuna obeyed by walking over to it. He wrote something down on the clipboard and then she stepped on the scale.

Scratching his head with the pen and said, "You haven't grown much, but you have lost some weight."

Yuna rubbed her stomach as she explained, "Mrs. Kurimi doesn't give me as much food as my mom used to. I've been eating like a girl for almost a month now, so of course I've been losing weight."

Manabe pushed up his glasses and they shined as he blushed. "Well, f-for formalities sake, I'll take your measurements too."

Growling, Yuna yelled, "Can't you stop being a pervert for more than two seconds and act like a doctor?! Besides, didn't you say, I won't grow anymore?"

"That's generally the case, yes."

"Generally?"

"Come on. You need to do this in order to keep attending here, don't you?"

Yuna sighed, "Fine, fine! I just want to get out of here."

She sat down on a chair in the center of the makeshift office and Dr. Manabe walked over with a measuring tape. He put it around her bust and he took the measurement and just as he was pulling away, he cupped Yuna's right breast.

Blushing, Yuna roared, "That's it!"

Jumping to her feet, she kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back and cracked his head on the desk before flopping over on to the ground.

He popped back up to his feet and scratched down the measurements. "Interesting."

"Hm? What is?" Yuna asked, not dropping her guard."

"You've grown."

Yuna turned pale. "Wh-What? What did you just say?"

"I said that you're bust has increased. You're still growing, but that isn't possible."

"I'm not on hormones anymore, right?"

The doctor nodded. "Unless…"

Yuna stepped forward. "Unless what?"

Lightly hitting his palm with his fist, Dr. Manabe theorized, "Your body might be producing its own estrogen now." The confused look on Yuna's face caused him to continue. "It's rare—very rare—but in some cases a transgender's body may start producing hormones when not exposed anymore."

"So my body is producing estrogen? But what about the guy hormone?!"

"Testosterone?" Dr. Manabe rubbed his chin. "Typically, the introduction of a large amount of estrogen shuts down the supply of testosterone to a very small percentage. Meaning, in your case, your testosterone will probably never recover."

Yuna stood there in silence for a moment before finally blasting, "And you just chose not to tell me any of that?!"

Shrugging, Manabe rationalized, "I just figured that if you didn't know, you wouldn't worry about it."

The click of the door was heard. A bird landed on the window sill outside and started chirping happily. However, Dr. Manabe was not conscious to hear it. He lied helpless on the floor.

Yuna walked out to the hall, now fully clothed, where the girls were waiting for her. She waved at them and Rina walked over to her.

"How did it go?" She asked.

Blushing, Yuna rubbed the back of her head as she said, "My bust got a little bigger."

Keiko gave Yuna a thumbs up and Midori gave her an odd look.

Rina smiled and said, "See? You're still growing. You're just growing slower than me. In a few years, we'll be the same size."

It was an odd feeling. Part of her was relieved that she was still growing. The other part of her was disturbed that she wanted to have a bigger bust. _Guys don't have boobs!_ But she did. Nothing anyone could do about that. And she cared about it. _This…is so weird that… I… Whatever…_

The group walked down the hall together.

"Let's go get ice cream after school!" Keiko suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

_Wait… Ice cream?! I really am a girl now!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Struggle to Change**

* * *

_A lot of things have changed._

_I'm not talking about being a girl. That doesn't seem like anything anymore with the problems I have to face every day._

_It used to be that I got up, threw on my uniform, and walked to school with the karate club. Some teachers even had the nerve to compare us to a group of mobsters._

_But now…_

Yuna was walking down the street toward school with Rina and her group of girls. They were talking about anything from clothes, to food, to boys, to anything else that Yuna didn't understand or didn't care about—until recently. Excluding boys, of course. It was true that Yuna did not much care for these at the start, but the more she hung around these girls, the more she was beginning to like being around them.

_I guess this is what real friendship feels like… I really haven't known it before._

Suddenly, she could feel something like eyes staring at her. She looked and saw Midori staring. She averted her eyes.

_Worse yet, I'm sure that Midori suspects me. She knows I've had martial arts training and I'm sure she knows that Yuna has never known anything like that._

_She must know some kind of martial arts herself if she was able to make such an observation. Go figure! I thought she was just another blonde. I have to be careful around her from now on._

Yuna shook her head to herself. _No, no! Not just around her, around everyone. I've been getting too sloppy. Think about the people that could have seen me in the courtyard._

She gripped her head in anguish. _I can't believe I did something so stupid!_

"O-Onee-chan?" Rina called, causing Yuna to stop and look at them.

They were all staring at Yuna with concern. It seemed they have been watching her reactions while she thought to herself. _Am I really that expressive?!_

Yukie asked, "Are you okay, Yuna-chan?"

Yuna waved her hand and giggled nervously as she replied, "Yeah, yeah… Don't worry. Sorry about that. It's just been a hard morning."

Blushing, Yukie looked away. "Oh, a hard morning, you say. I…understand. I had one too last week." _What the hell is she talking about?_

The other girls nodded.

Keiko admitted, "I was a bit heavy this month too."

Rina looked back at them. "Maybe it's the weather?"

"It has been a bit strange lately," Midori added.

_Bad morning?_

_Heavy?_

_This month?_

_The weather?!_

_Wait… This is starting to sound vaguely familiar._

Then Yuna remembered what she thought of as a disturbing commercial from a few years ago. She was still in junior high and, likewise, still a male. On it, there were women talking about having heavy months that can lead to bad mornings. Her eyes widened when she recalled that it was a tampon commercial.

"Ah! Period!" Yuna announced so suddenly, that the girls jumped around her.

Rina gasped with a blush, "What?! Right now?"

Blushing, Yuna muttered, "Oh, sorry about that."

Blushing too, Rina sighed, "Geez, Onee-chan…"

Not that far away, in some bushes by school, three guys were looking at the girls walking into the school gates. The three of them said, while crying bitterly, "We want to walk Yuna-sama to school! This is no fair!!"

The five girls walk into the schoolyard and find a group of girls surrounding a certain teacher. Yuna recognized him as she got closer. He was Kobayakawa Tetsuya, the vice principal and a math teacher. If Yuna didn't know him, she would think he was a pretty good-looking guy; however, she has seen his true face. He is very ugly to her. Not even his sharp-looking suit and sleek hair can cover up his forked tongue. She had him from her math class. He was a chauvinistic bastard and Yuna hated him even when she was a guy.

_Honestly, what do those girls see in that asshole?_

Yukie noticed Yuna and followed her gaze. She nudged her and asked, "You don't like Kobayakawa-sensei, too, do you, Yuna-chan?"

Sticking her tongue out in disgust, Yuna answered, "Are you kidding me?! Why would I be interested in an old man like him?"

The girls laughed.

Midori said, through her giggles, "You have the best reactions, Yuna-chan!"

"The best reactions, huh?" Yuna echoed, laughing nervously. _Did I do something stupid again without realizing it?_

"You girls over there!" Kobayakawa yelled, pointing at Yuna and her friends. "Girls should not be so noisy so early in the morning. Learn some feminine modesty!"

Yuna's brow jerked angrily at the comment.

_It's things like this which make him a mystery. Not only is he a pig, but he's a jerk to almost anyone who doesn't fit his ideal—male or female!_

_How can those girls keep admiring him?!_

Yuna opened her mouth to retort the teacher, but Rina and Keiko were too fast for her. They covered her mouth and said to the teacher, "We're sorry, Kobayakawa-sensei"

Midori shook her head and said, "Yuna-chan, learn to control that temper of yours. Sure he's a jerk, but he'll make your life hell in math if you talk back to him."

Nodding, Yuna thought, _Yeah, I should've known better. I remember what it was like in his class. I hated his guts and he hated me even more. His classes were a pain because of it; however, I could still deal with him…in my own way…_

_She looked down at her petite hands. But… Like this… I can't do anything like force him into giving me the answers for the exams like before. Girls don't do such things._

"Hey! Nobody talks to Yuna-san like that, you ol' pervert!" Takahiro yelled while he pointed at the instructor. "She's just having fun with her friends!"

Like usual, Takuya and Endou were also there glaring down the teacher. This caused Yuna to face-palm herself. _What're those three idiots up to now?! Those three are going to give me a bad reputation if they keep doing crap like this!_

Kobayakawa looked unfazed by the delinquents. Looks can be deceiving, however, because Yuna could tell he was really seething. He shot Yuna a look and then gestured at the idiot trio. "Do you know these three…?"

"It's… Kurimi Yuna, and no, sir." Yuna said, looking rather innocent. "I have only seen them during the times they have been following me. It's getting quite annoying…and…so…scary…" A single tear slid down her cheek.

Her friends looked rather surprised by the display.

Kobayakawa was so moved by Yuna that he pointed at the three and yelled, "Detentions for all of you!"

"What?!"

"Why?"

"What'd we do?!"

_That's for always following me around, idiots…_

As they walk away into the building, Yukie commented, "What was that about, Yuna-chan? I've never seen you act that way before. Normally you're so…rigid."

Keiko wagged a finger. "Well, of course she's still vulnerable to stuff like that. She's still a girl, after all!"

Nodding, Midori agreed, "Of course! Those slime balls are always following Yuna-chan around waiting for her to be left alone to do God knows what to her."

Rina nodded too, looking stern. "Of course I'd never let them near Onee-chan. That's why we never leave her side!"

Yuna laughed to herself. _That's too true… Ever since I told them that I used to hang out with some violent idiots, they haven't left me alone._

_But I'm also grateful. They've kept me from falling into my old habits._

* * *

Later on that day, the girls are chatting amongst themselves around Yuna's desk. Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside. Kobayakawa walked into the room with a mob of girls in tow. He was busy helping them with their math homework.

Yuna glared at him and thought out loud, "How can so many girls like that disgusting pervert?"

The others blinked at Yuna and then giggled.

"Like I said," Midori said while shaking her head, "Yuna-chan always has something interesting to say."

During the lesson, Yuna noticed that the lecherous teacher kept looking at her. _Oh, no. Don't tell me he's interested in me. That's the last thing I need._

Suddenly, Kobayakawa slapped his hand on the podium—this caught everyone's attention immediately. He had a tendency of doing this. This was just one of the many annoying qualities that Yuna hated.

"Before I let you go, I'm going to pass back the last test in order of score." He informed them darkly.

Everyone looked around at each other. Some of them fearing that they would be last. His tests were not exactly easy.

Pulling out a stack of papers out of his briefcase, he set them on the desk in front of the class. It looked like the tests were already all in order.

He picked up the first paper and announced, "The first one is Kurimi Rina with ninety-five percent!"

Rina stood up and said, "Y-Yes, I'm here!" She then walked up and took the test reluctantly.

Yuna wondered what she was so nervous about. Shaking her head, she then admired Rina for getting such a high score. She doubts that she got such a good score…

The test score announcements went on and Yuna continued to not be called. It wasn't shocking. Everyone in the class knew now that she wasn't good at math.

Kobayakawa sighed as he picked up the last test and announced, "Kurimi Yuna with fifteen percent…"

Like the rest of the class, Yuna got up and took her test. Admittedly, with a lot more disgrace in her walk. She reached out to take the test from the teacher's hand.

At the last moment, he pulled the test back and asked, "Did you study properly for this exam?"

Yuna thought back to all the nights she should have been studying for the exam, but she was either watching TV or reading manga instead. She sweated a bit and just ending up taking the test without a response.

After class, Yukie sighed at Yuna, "You really aren't good at math are you, Yuna-chan? Is it because of your amnesia?"

Rina nodded and explained, "It has to be, right? Yuna always got better grades than me before." _W-What?! Yuna must be amazing if she gets scores higher than ninety-five percent!!_

Laughing, Yuna admitted, "I'm sorry… It's been a while, though, right? That was middle school and this is high school."

Rina crossed her arms on the desk and blinked with revelation. "Oh, that is true. I suppose you haven't had a math class since then, either. No wonder you're so rusty."

Standing up, Midori exclaimed, "Then Yuna-chan is in deep trouble!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Yuna asked, "What're you talking about?"

Midori sat back down and said, "You don't remember? Midterms are in two days. That only gives you today and tomorrow to do some major studying!"

Shock exploded on Yuna's face and she yelled, "The day after tomorrow, you mean?! Midterms are that close?! I had no idea!"

Rina frowned disappointedly, "Onee-chan, I kept telling you that should be studying for a month now. You wouldn't be even getting your homework done without me, I swear. You used to be the responsible one."

Standing up, Keiko points a finger into the air. "Then I suggest it's time to begin _Operation: Make Yuna-chan Cram!!_"

The other girls stood up and cheered.

Yuna looked so pale that she could have convinced someone that she was actually a zombie. "This doesn't sound good…"

Taking the hints from her last encounters, Yuna ran out of the room before the girls had a chance to pick her up yet again. The last thing she wanted to do was study.

As she is running, she yelled, "It won't matter how much I study or cram, I'm just too dumb to pass!!"

During this, she wasn't paying attention and ran straight into someone. Stumbling back, she regained her balance and said with her eyes closed, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." _I'm…actually apologizing?_

When Yuna finally opened her eyes, she found herself with the one person she did not want to run into: Kobayakawa-sensei. Her expression immediately changed from apologetic to shock.

He gave Yuna a creepy smile and adjusted his neat tie. "No problem. I'm not harmed. Kurimi-san, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"O-Oh?" Yuna was struggling to keep herself calm.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Kobayakawa continued, "I believe that you have a lot of potential, but you need to focus. I think if we had some 'private' tutoring sessions, I could really help you."

Yuna almost threw up in her mouth. _He can't be serious, can he? I know exactly what he's implying... I don't like where this is going._ She looked down the hall and found everything disserted. It seemed that most of the students had left and the teachers were probably in their joint offices.

She backed up, trying to find a reason to get away. "U-Um… That's okay, Kobayakawa-sensei. M-My sister and her friends have offered to help me." _Yes. Their tutoring seems much more attractive than his right now._

But before she could get a good distance away, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Now, now… Your teacher is giving you a humble opportunity for you to 'learn' directly from him." He said while licking his lips.

Suddenly Yuna felt something she had never felt in her entire life. Not as Yuna. Not as Randou. She felt a strange sense of vulnerability wash over her. This was truly a dangerous situation and she wanted to end it without violence… However… This feeling, understandably, did not settle with her well.

She grabbed Kobayakawa's arm with her free hand and suddenly flipped him over and slammed him on his back on the floor. She screamed at him, "DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME, PERVERT!!"

Blinded by the sudden burst of anger, she didn't realize the gravity of what she had just done until a minute or so. _Oh, no! This is bad…_

Apparently, the commotion and Yuna's scream had attracted attention. It was about this time that the hall filled with spectators. Rina and her friends rounded the corner and saw the seen.

Yuna looked over at Rina and saw Rina cover her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Looking down at the unconscious teacher, Yuna dropped to her knees. _I'm a monster… This is all I know how to do… You can give me a new face, a new body, and even a new identity… I'm still the same person, after all._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Yuna the Honor Student?**

* * *

_This is bad._

_This is beyond bad._

Yuna is kneeling by the unconscious Kobayakawa. Her eyes were wide with shock and tears were beginning to well in them.

_I'm a monster. He…didn't deserve this—even if he is a slime ball._

Rina broke through the line of on-lookers and ran over to Yuna and hugged her. "It's okay, Onee-chan! It's okay! I don't know what happened, but it's okay now!"

At that moment, Yuna was so distant that she barely heard Rina through the haze in her mind. _I tried my best… I really did. Is my best not good enough to change? I…have to change… I must change!_

Yuna's head began to become hazy as she buried her face into Rina's shoulder. Her body felt numb and she did not remember anything after.

* * *

When Yuna finally returned to her body, she found herself in the principal's office. She wasn't surprised that she would end up here, but she didn't remember coming to this room. Rina was sitting next to her and Kobayakawa was also there—now conscious and baring a bruise on his cheek and a neck brace.

Yuna's eyes were stinging and she realized that she must have been crying pretty hard, even though she doesn't remember it. Was she that frightened? Her? The Great Randou scared of a middle-aged pervert?! It was something that she thought she would never experience. As a guy or a girl. She thought she was strong enough to avoid such things. In the end, she was, but she did not feel good about it. This feeling of regret confused her.

"Is it true?!" The principal asked, seeming to beam with excitement. It was possible that such a thing hadn't happened in the school for some time. As Randou, Yuna did stuff like this all the time, but she kept everything behind the scenes.

Kobayakawa nodded and answered, "It is! This girl used violence against me!"

Waving him off, the principal specified, "No, no. Is it true she flipped you over onto your back?! Amazing! She's such a petite-looking girl!"

Yuna couldn't help but blush at being called "petite." She didn't quite understand why.

Before the teacher could retort, Rina barged into the conversation, "Wait a minute! My sister is a gentle person. Never once has she ever done this to someone! She had to have a good reason to need to defend herself."

Nodding, the principal agreed, "Yes. Such a girl with a good reputation around the school wouldn't do something like this without cause."

_Good reputation? Is that true?_

Kobayakawa pointed at Yuna and accused, "This girl tried to manipulate me into giving her the answers to the midterm!"

Yuna's face shown shock as she yelled, "That isn't true! I would never do such a thing!!" _Well, I did…as Randou, but…_

Rina stood up. Yuna had never seen her look so angry. "Kobayakawa-sensei! I'm ashamed that you are my teacher! Accusing an innocent girl?!"

The principal nodded and added, "Plus, you have a reputation of making some…advances toward your female students." He stood up, even though he was smiling, something told Yuna he was actually angry. "Besides, Kurimi-san here has a wonderful record with scores during junior high. So long as she scores decently on the exams, that'll be proof enough."

"That's righ—" Yuna stopped short. _Oh, no! My real record isn't good at all! I'm horrible at school! If I get bad scores, it's over!_

Knowing this fact, Kobayakawa smirked. "Indeed. Well, I'll let the exams speak for themselves."

He chuckled and walked out of the office.

Rina and Yuna walk out together. Once out, Rina stopped and looked at Yuna. "Onee-chan, I know you must have had a reason. I know you're different, but… You seem a lot less wild now than when you first came back. I'm not sure what sensei did to you, but we need to do some serious studying!"

"W-What?" Yuna blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rina also blinked. "What do you mean? It's like the principal said, you need to score well to prove your innocence. Because of your amnesia, you need to study to remember the information."

"Rina…" Yuna's eyes were shining, but then she slumped. _But in reality, I don't have amnesia and there isn't any information to remember... I'm just doomed._

* * *

However, Kobayakawa seemed intent in proving his false story. It didn't take long for the students to find out that he had significantly increased the difficulty of the exam to corner Yuna.

A group of students glared at Yuna as she walked down the hall. Some of them jeered her:

"Good job, Yuna!"

"Why did you have to take everyone down with you?!"

"Did sensei reject you or something?!"

"Grow up!"

"Tomboy freak!"

It took everything in her being to keep herself calm from the slings, but she endured successfully—just barely, though, Keiko had to stop her from throwing a book at one girl who made a comment about her virginity. It was probably something she wouldn't have been able to pull off a few weeks earlier.

She walked into class and the girls were there waiting for her.

Midori slapped Yuna on the back. "Don't worry! We have you covered!"

Laughing, Keiko commented, "Speak for yourself! With the nastier difficulty on the math exam, I'll need to study much harder than I already am. I'm not a genius like you guys."

Yukie sighed. "One thing's for sure, we need to tutor Yuna tonight and tomorrow night if she hopes to score high enough to prove her innocence."

Rina nodded and admitted, "Yeah. Onee-chan had really high scores in middle school. She was the top of our class."

The pieces in Yuna's mind finally snapped together. She stood up, slamming her hands on her desk. "You girls mean that I have to be the first in the class to prove my innocence?!"

Resting her elbow on Yuna's desk, Midori replied, "Seems that way."

Slumping, Yuna chuckled darkly to herself. "That's…beyond impossible."

Yukie lifted a finger and said, "Look, even though your scores suck, Yuna, that doesn't mean all hope is lost. You just need the right motivation."

Midori smiled and suggested, "Right! Like a boy you want to impress or something."

_Motivation…_

_Someone…I'd like to impress._

Yuna looked over at Rina. Rina tilted her head curiously when she noticed Yuna look at her.

A new look of confidence shined on Yuna's face as she exclaimed, "You're… You're right! I… I can do it!" _What the hell am I saying?!_

Keiko nodded and clenched her fists. "That's the spirit, Yuna-chan! You can do anything!"

As they left the school, the idiot trio—also known as Takahiro, Takuya, and Saiyouji—approached the group of girls bearing a frightened nerdy-looking boy.

Smiling at Yuna, Takahiro said, "We all heard about your midterm problem, Yuna-sama, and decided to solve it for you! This guy here will swap his test with yours!"

Scuffing, Midori yelled, "Get out of here! Only scum would cheat on a test!"

Yuna sweated guiltily at that proclamation, but remained silent.

"Yeah!" Keiko said as she pushed Yuna down the path to leave the school grounds. "Yuna-chan doesn't need your kind of help. She'll succeed fair and square!"

Yuna laughed and looked back at Keiko and said, "Y-You really believe that?"

Keiko remained silent for a few seconds and then answered, "I…hope so."

Slumping a bit, Yuna thought, _That's what I thought…_

Rina announced, "Onee-chan, I know you can do it! You'll get first place in the school for sure!"

The group of girls stopped and started at Rina. She blushed and admitted, "That's asking for a bit much, isn't it?"

Midori crossed her arms and said, "Let's focus on one goal at a time, please. Yuna just needs to pass her midterm with a good grade. That's it." She added under her breath, "That seems almost impossible by itself…"

Yuna gave Midori a glare in response to her repressed comment. _I heard that! I'm not sure if I should be insulted or relieved that there's someone here who understands reality…_

There was silence in the ground from that point until they finally reached Rina and Yuna's house. When they walked in, they were shocked to find the house a mess. Rina's mother was struggling not to clean as police officers investigated the scene. Yukie and Keiko gasped at the scene before them.

Dropping her bag, Rina ran over to her mother and asked, "Mom! What… What happened?"

Her mother placed a hand on her cheek as she replied, "I stepped out to get something at the grocery. When I came back, the house was like this. The upstairs is fine, though."

Yuna rushed over and yelled, "If I find out who did this, I'm gonna—"

"Going to what, dear?" Rina's mother asked. "You're just one girl, after all. These things sometimes happen."

One look around the room, Yuna could tell something was wrong. This wasn't an ordinary break-in. _If you are going to break into a house, then why only the downstairs? The most valuable stuff is in the bedrooms… They were looking for something. They came to here for a specific reason…_

Yuna glanced at Midori and found her brows furrowed and an intense look in her eyes. She could tell that Midori was thinking the same thing she was.

Rina took her mother's hand and asked, "You're okay, though? Was anything taken?"

Waving her free hand, Rina's mother replied, "I told you, I wasn't here when it happened. And that's the strange thing. From what I can tell, nothing was taken." Before any of them could think of anything more to ask, she was shooing them toward the stairs. "You girls go on. You'll only get into the officers' way down here."

The girls took one more look at the mess before doing what they were told. They went into Yuna's room and Rina took out a table from under Yuna's bed. It was a small Japanese-style table with bendable legs to fit under objects for storage. The girls sat around the table and took out their books.

Yuna muttered, "I can't believe we're actually going to sit up here and study when that kind of thing is happening downstairs."

Slapping her hand on the table, Rina exclaimed, "What else can we do, Onee-chan?! Look, I feel just as disturbed as you do about some strangers breaking into our house, but Mom was right. If we're down there, we'd only get in the way."

Yukie put her hand on Rina's shoulder and looked at her with concern. "It'll be okay, Rina-chan. At least they didn't come up here."

Keiko looked at Yuna and said, "We should at least get something accomplished. Your midterm is a real problem. We all need to work together!"

Nodding to Keiki, Yukie agreed, "Exactly. Rina-chan, for now, let's just help Yuna-chan. Is that okay?"

Wiping some tears from her eyes, Rina nodded. "Yeah."

Yuna sighed. She knew that they were just using her poor grades as an excuse to get Rina's mind off things because there was no way her tiny problem compared to this.

The five girls worked for the rest of the afternoon on their homework. It turned out that Yukie knew a lot about math, Keiko was really good with English and Japanese, and Rina seemed to have a knack for Biology. Combined, they really did help each other. What surprised Yuna was that she actually felt like she was learning. It did serve as a good thing to get their mind off the break-in because the whole time, no one talked about it.

This changed immediately, of course, when they walked downstairs for dinner and found the place still in moderate disarray. It looked like that ones the officers got all they needed, Rina's mother had started cleaning right away. Although, it looked like she would still be busy for a little while.

Rina said quietly, "Sorry we didn't come to help, Mom."

Her mother smiled. "No, it's okay. I peeked in and so you were working so hard… I didn't want to disturb your studies."

The rest of the night Yuna spent studying with Rina—even after the other three girls left and Rina fell asleep at the table. Yuna was driven to prove herself. _I really hate studying… It's torture… But this is for Yuna. It's for her. I'll do anything…_

* * *

Yuna spent her free time in between classes at school the next day studying. She didn't just study math, either, but she studied all her subjects. People attempted to talk to her, but she all gave slight recognition noises in response.

Midori smiled and said, "Looks like she found something to fight for. I would what it is."

Blushing, Yukie thought out loud, "Maybe she met a cute boy"

Keiko rolls her eyes. "I can't imagine her getting like this over a boy."

"I can't see it, either," Rina agreed and giggled.

Yuna's eyes flattened and she muttered, "You know, I'm still right here! Stop talking about me as if I'm not!"

Keiko shrieks, "Eek! Yuna-chan! We didn't think you could hear."

"Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I'm deaf!" Yuna yelled.

* * *

When they got home, it was much of the same. Yuna hit the books hard with the other four girls and only stopped to eat dinner. Right before the three girls were about to leave, they decided to use the quizzes in their study guides to see if they have improved.

Rina gasped at the results. "Yuna-chan! You've…gotten much better! I knew all you needed was some studying."

She handed Yuna's quizzes back and Yuna's jaw dropped. All of her scores were in the nineties. Tears came to her eyes and she sobbed. "This is the first time I felt this good about grades… It's weird."

Tilting her head curiously, Yukie asked, "What do you mean, Yuna-chan? I thought you got grades like this all the time."

Yuna's eyes widened and then she giggled. "I mean, this is the first time I had to work so hard for them. It's a different feeling."

"Ohhh…" Keiko realized and then nodded.

Midori smiled at Yuna warmly. "That's what they call a feeling of accomplishment."

Yuna put her arms around Midori and Keiko, since they were the only ones she could reach. "You guys… I couldn't have done it without you!"

Keiko and Midori looked taken aback because Yuna had never been affectionate to them before and then they smiled.

Midori snickered and said, "You better not forget that, either! You owe us!"

Rina laughed and pointed casually at her sister. "That's right. How about you treat us after school tomorrow to celebrate the midterms being over?"

"Ehhh?" Yuna whined, "But I was saving my money for…" She stopped when she noticed the other girls suddenly put on sad expressions. Feeling her heart break, Yuna threw her hands in the air. "Okay! Fine! I'll treat you to say thanks."

Yukie snickers and commented, "Works every time."

* * *

Yuna was tense that morning when she woke up. Even Rina wasn't her usual cheery self. She had a look of impending doom on her face and she was trying to do some last minute cramming at the table during breakfast.

Rina's mother picked the book up and ordered, "Eat. The time for studying is over, dear. If you try studying more now, you're only going to get nervous and make your scores worse."

Sighing, Rina mumbled, "Yeah, Mom…"

Yuna attempted a smile, but it came out an awkward grin.

"You have nothing to worry about, Onee-chan, your scores are higher than mine. You'll do fine." Rina reassured Yuna with a pat on her shoulder and then went back to eating.

As it turned out, Rina was right. Yuna went from one midterm to the next and made it through with relative ease. It was the first time in her life that she actually understood things on tests. It was a good feeling. She wanted to feel like this again. However,t his all changed the moment she got to Kobayakawa's classroom. The entire room was heavy with a thick atmosphere of panic. She was greeted with threatening stares as she awkwardly took her seat.

The old feeling of being caught off-guard and unprepared for a test was beginning to sink in. Kobayakawa walked into the room and put the stack of test sheets down with a thud and smirked at Yuna. She glared back him stubbornly, not letting her panic show. Confidently, he passed at the exams and right away people were groaning. Yuna, as she looked over the exam, was also feeling intimidated by the questions.

Turning to Rina, Yuna looked desperately at her. Rina mouthed back at her, "It's okay! You know this! Just calm down, okay?"

Yuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, reluctantly, she took another look at the test. Her eyes dawned with recognition. _These questions… After looking closer, I know them after all!_

She smirked and made a cocky look at Kobayakawa before filling out the answers. Kobayakawa looked shocked. He didn't seem to understand where her look of terror went.

The test came and it went and Yuna did not sweat the rest of the day. After the exams were over, everyone got into line to receive their scores. Rina and Yuna got their scores and then walked away. They looked at each other and nodded. They gave each other their scores and looked.

Yuna's eyes widened. Rina scored really well! She got third in the entire school in her cumulative score. _Wow… I knew Rina was smart, but… I guess I'm kinda jealous._

She looked at Rina, who was smiling brightly. She turned the score card to Yuna and she made a double-take at her own scores.

Of course they weren't as good as Rina's, but…she scored fifth in the school?! _How… How could this happen? Not that I'm complaining, but I have never been smarter than a box of rocks—to be honest with myself._

However, before she could properly celebrate, Kobayakawa came over and glared down at her. "I'm not how you did it, but I'm certain you cheated. A little airhead like you couldn't have possibly scored that high!"

Rina stepped in front of Yuna and exclaimed, "Stop bullying her! You never saw my sister as anything more than a plaything, but she is more than that. I knew she could score this high the entire time, she just needed to apply herself. If you honestly have that little faith in your students, you should just quit!" With that, she took Yuna's hand and pulled her away.

Kobayakawa was left in total shock. Then, he clenched his jaw. "Those…Kurimi brats…"


End file.
